The Cat Came Back
by Blackbird
Summary: ﻿While helping a zoo recover a lost tiger, Kim and Ron find themselves caught in an underground arena with some unexpected help.  MI Universe
1. How Much Is That Tiger In The Window?

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**The Cat Came Back**

**Chapter 1: How Much is That Tiger in the Cage?**

"You _sure_ you don't need my help on this mission?" Shego asked from the Kimmunicator's screen for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kim said, sounding a little annoyed. "It's not like this is the most difficult mission I've ever had."

"Yeah I know but still the more people out in the field, the faster it'll get done."

"Now you're starting to sound like Dr. Director."

Shego's form on the screen shuddered. "Alright, alright no need to insult me."

"Didn't mean it as one," Kim smiled a bit. "But honestly you need to ask yourself, do you really want your first mission back to be helping to find a missing tiger?"

She seemed to think about it for a second. "Yeah you're right. But next time..."

"Next time I promise you'll get to come along. For now just enjoy being able to relax at home with our daughter."

"Yeah I've been enjoying _that_ long enough," Shego scoffed.

"No need to get snippy."

"Sorry it's just..." she stopped and shook her head. "Maybe I should just let you go. Got some things I need to get done around here anyway."

"That sounds good. I'll try to be home soon but if I'm late give Shin a kiss goodnight for me, alright?"

"You got it. I'll see you tonight then. Love you."

"Love you too," Kim returned with a smiled before shutting off the Kimmunicator and placing it back in her pocket.

"Trouble with the misses?" Ron asked, walking alongside her.

"Nothing serious I just think Shego's got a little cabin fever is all," the redhead replied with a dismissive wave.

"Guess I can understand that. She had been homebound for a long time. Hey, maybe if something comes up, say, Friday she could take my place as sidekick or partner or whatever you want to call her."

Kim quirked an eyebrow at him. "Is this you way of telling me that you and Bonnie have a date planned?"

"No, no, a thousand times no," Ron responded shaking his head. "Well yes."

"You know even if Shego _did_ come along Bonnie would probably have to stay at the house to watch Shin."

Ron's expression fell at that revelation.

"Oh come on!" he cried out, throwing his hands up in the air. "Between her work at Smarty-Mart, my classes and saving the world with you, we've hardly had time for date in, like, two weeks. TWO WEEKS Kim!"

"Alright, alright," Kim said, waving her hands in a "calm down" motion. "If something comes up I'll drop Shin off at my parents so you two can go out on your date."

"Thank you."

"But you'll owe me."

"I'll add it the countless list of sodas I still owe you."

Kim chuckled at that remark as they walked through the zoo. She glad that their friendship had finally returned to a place where there was no awkwardness between them. It seemed his relationship with Bonnie was doing both of them some good. It made her more compassionate and it made him more confident in himself, something that even Kim herself couldn't have done. Though she admitted that she didn't try that hard while they're going out and instead of trying to help him with his bad habits she either ignored them or admonished him for them. If only she had taken the time to help him change like Bonnie had then maybe they would still be together.

Kim shook her head to clear those thoughts. The times for "what ifs" and "maybes" had long since passed. They're both in stable relationships with other people now and things were good between them again, that's all that mattered.

Well, that and the current mission they're on. The one that had brought them to the Bronx Zoo in New York after a rather frantic message was left on their website about one of their animals having gone missing. They had arrived shortly before the zoo closed and waited until everyone was gone before going to meet their contact. It had taken a bit of searching but they finally stumbled upon an African-American man dressed in a safari outfit and thick rimmed glasses standing by one of the habitats and waving to them.

"Hi, I'm Kim Possible and this is Ron Stoppable," she greeted as they walked up to him.

"I'm Brian Fellows!" the man greeted enthusiastically.

"Uh...alright," she said, a taken aback a bit by his excitement. "So Mr. Fellows, what's the sitch?"

"The what?"

"The situation. What's wrong?"

"Oh. That," he said gesturing to the habitat. "One of our animals is missing. Some kind of tiger I think. Bingally or something."

Kim quirked an eyebrow then peaked over to the plague displayed promptly in front of the habitat that named one of the animals inside.

"You mean Bengal tiger?" she asked.

"Yeah that's it."

"Alright. So do you have any idea what happened?"

"No. The tiger was here this morning and then when I came back it was gone."

"Are any of the other animals missing?"

"No just that one."

"Where are the other animals?"

"Oh they moved them somewhere else in the zoo. Like in Asia World or something."

Kim nodded politely while wondering how someone like that could be picked to work for a zoo. She stepped into the habitat with Ron following trepidly behind her, looking as if he was going to be mauled by some wild animal at a moment's notice. As they walked through the faux jungle environment, Rufus climbed out of Ron's pocket and up to his shoulder to see if he could help spot anything out of the ordinary.

"What is that thing?!" Brian cried out when he spotted Rufus.

"That's Rufus. He's a naked mole rat," Ron explained, feeling a bit weird that _he_ had to explain it to someone who worked at the zoo.

"It's creepy!"

"Dude, don't you have a whole house full of them here?"

"I don't go in there, it's dark and scary. No telling what those animals could be plotting."

"Uh huh," the blonde boy remarked, casting an odd look over towards Kim.

Kim merely shrugged before looking out over the expansive habitat again.

"Okay this is going to take forever doing it the old fashion way," she muttered as she pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Wade, can you run a scan over this area and find something that doesn't belong?"

"Sure. Just hold it out towards the area you want me to scan," Wade replied helpfully.

She did as instructed and held the Kimmunicator screen out towards the field in front of her. A wide beam then shot out from it and scanned over everything it could. She did a full 180 degree turn to make sure they got as much of the area as possible then held it back towards her when the beam retracted. She waited patiently for a minute or two as Wade looked over the information.

"So?" she asked.

"So far nothing looks out of place but...wait I think I got something," he said, looking up at one of the many screens in his room.

"What is it?"

"It's by a hedge about a hundred feet to your right. It's kinda small though."

"Rufus?" Kim asked, looking over at the naked mole rat perched on Ron's shoulder.

"Gotcha!" he squeaked before leaping down and running towards the hedge.

As Kim and Ron watched him search through the underbrush, they failed to noticed that Brain had a spaced out look on his face and saw the whole thing very differently. In his mind, Rufus pulled back from the hedge and glared menacingly at him.

"We're coming to get you, Brian Fellows. Me and all my friends in the House of Darkness," the mole rat warned in a deep, ominous voice.

"No! Stay way from me you creepy pink thing!" Brian screamed out loud, causing both Kim and Ron to give him confused looks.

They were about to say something when Rufus came running back towards them with something hanging out of his mouth. He ran up to Ron's shoulder and spit out, making a few disgusted noises as he did so. Ron looked at the object in confused fascination before handing it over to Kim. She held it between her thumb and index finger as she examined it. It wasn't very big, about an inch wide or so, and was a light brown color and very dry. Her eyes widened in horror when she thought she figured out what it was.

"Oh! Don't tell me this is-" she started to scream.

"It's kibble," Wade's voice broke in, calming her down.

"Kibble?" she asked, looking at it again.

"Yep. Specifically dog kibble."

"You feed your tigers dog kibble?" Ron asked Brian.

"No we feed them steaks or midgets or something," the supposed "professional" replied with a dismissive wave of his hands.

"So then this must have come from our thief," Kim mused, cutting off any remark Ron would have made to Brian. "Any ideas on what kind of kibble it is?"

"From the scan it looks like it matches a brand called 'Mighty Mutt' kibble," Wade informed.

"'Mighty Mutt'?" Ron asked, stroking his chin. "Now I profess to not being much of a dog person but I don't think I've even seen an ad for that kind of kibble on TV. And I _do_ watch a _lot_ of TV. A lot!"

"I know," Kim said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Doesn't matter how much you'd watch Ron, you wouldn't seen an ad for this kibble," Wade spoke up. "The company that made it has been out of business for a few years now."

"So we're looking for someone with a big stockpile of it?" Kim asked.

"Not necessarily. Out of all the plants that made that brand of kibble, there's still one that's drawing power. And it just so happens to be located in New York."

"Convenient!" Ron quipped.

"So how far away is it from here?" Kim asked.

"Just a few blocks actually."

"Within walking distance?"

Wade looked at his screen closely before answering. "If you don't mind a bit of a hike."

"Well I've got no problem with it. Ron, you up for it?"

"If I said 'no' would it really matter?" he asked, a bit downtrodden.

"Not really. But think of it this way, it's good exercise that'll help you burn off those extra naco platters you had the other day. I'm sure Bonnie would appreciate that."

He thought about that for a moment. "Yeah you got a point there. Plus it'd make room for even _more_ nacos!"

"Nacos!" Rufus cheered.

Kim shook her head with an amused smile then turned back to less than informative contact.

"Don't worry Mr. Fellows, we'll get your tiger back for you in no time," she assured him.

"You just keep that pink thing away from me and we'll be fine," he remarked, pointing at Rufus.

"Riiiight. Well come on Ron, we better get going."

With that, the two teen heroes made their way to the staff exit of the habitat and back through the rest of the zoo. When they were halfway there, Ron looked back at the now tiny looking tiger habitat with a weirded out expression on his face.

"Okay I know this is rude but wasn't that guy just a little..." he rolled is hand as he tried to think of the right word.

"Insane?" Kim guessed.

"Yeah that works."

"No kidding. I just...how did _he_ ever get a job like _this_?!"

"Yeah that'd be like _me_ trying to work in a zoo!"

Kim shuddered at that thought. "Don't even joke about that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere in the city, a mysterious figure leapt its way over the rooftops. If anyone in the New York had bothered to look up or if those living in the taller buildings looked out their windows, they might have noticed that the figure looked an a giant cat against the starry night. In reality, the figure was the city's own superhero Catgirl, who had recently joined the newly from Justice Squad headed by Global Justice. But she wasn't here on a GJ assignment. No, her prowling of the city's rooftops had to do with some unfinished business she had before joining the Justice Squad. No one else in the Squad or GJ knew of this mission. She knew it might get her in trouble, but she didn't care. This was something she felt she had to finish alone. It was _her_ business, not the Squad's.

She went into a rather cat-like crouch as she landed on the ledge of the last building between her and her target. Unfortunately, as she surveyed the area she realized that the Might Mutt Kibble factory was a bit too far from her current location for her to simply jump to. Thankfully, that problem was easily solved. She held up her left hand and carefully aimed it at one of ledge of the other building. A quick flick of the rest later and a small grappling line shot out of the metal gauntlet on her arm and impaled itself into the concrete.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, Catgirl stood up then leapt off the building. She jerked her arm back slightly to activate the wenching mechanism that stopped her fall and safely pulled her upwards to the other building. After climbing over the edge she made a beeline for the curved vent opening sticking up out of the roof. She placed her hands on either side of the grated vent cover and pulled with all her might. A few strong tugs later, the cover came over with a loud rattling sound. She tossed it aside then crawled into the vent to find that it went forward for about three feet before taking a drastic turn straight down so far that she couldn't even see that bottom.

"Of course it does that," she muttered as she stared into the black abyss. "God forbid things go _too_ easy, right?"

Sighing in resignation, she scooted back out of the vent then held onto the top of the opening before sliding herself back inside, this time going feet first. She shimmied her way to the edge again then sat up and stared down the shaft once more. She looked a bit uneasily at her gloves hands for a second before she popped the small claws hidden in the finger tips and placed them on either side of the vent's walls.

"Here goes nothing I guess," she whispered. "Hope this works."

With that she pushed herself off the edge and coasted down the ventilation shaft with her claws digging into the sides to hopefully slow her decent enough so she would land safely. She kept her head down so as not to get buried by the sparks flying off her claws. In almost no time at all she reached the bottom with a dull, metallic "thud" that echoed in her ears. She took a moment to both let her heart stop racing and to let the ringing in her ears subside before taking a look at her new surroundings. Thankfully, enough light pipped in from the various grants placed throughout the ventilation system that it allowed her to just make out where she was going. Before she started to move, though, she held out her hands towards the light so she could carefully examine the tips of her claws.

"Huh. Not even a little dull. Score one for GJ upgrades," she mused before retracting her claws and slowly crawling forward.

She tried to move as stealthily as the animal she took her name from, but it was rather difficult with the metal making loud popping sounds as it warped around her weight as she moved. Just as she was thinking of trying an alternative route of sneaking around the building, a grate gave out beneath her and almost sent her plummeting to the metal floor several feet below her. She was saved by her quick reflexes alone that enabled her to reach out and grab the edge of the opening just in the nick of time. She shuddered when the banging noise the cover made as it hit the floor below her seemed to fill the entire room. She knew _that_ was definitely going to draw someone's attention.

Thinking fast, she fired her grappling line at a nearby catwalk that surrounded an "Exit" door. She swung over to it and just as she was about to climb onto the catwalk, the door swung open and two large and well dressed men stepped onto it. They looked from side-to-side as they tried to find the source of disturbance at least _one_ of them heard.

"I'm tellin' ya I heard something in here," one of the insisted, looking around suspiciously.

"And _I'm_ telling _you_, you're getting paranoid," the other scoffed. "No one's coming for us cause no one would even _think_ too look here."

"Oh really? Then what's _that_ about smart guy?" the first one remarked, pointing to the missing vent cover.

"It probably fell off. Not like this place is in the best of shape."

"And all those noises I was hearing?"

"Probably the building settling. Like I said, this is the last place anyone would think to look for our operation. Probably why the boss chose it."

"I thought it was cause he was some kind of dog freak."

The second goon laughed as they both turned and walked back through the door. Had they searched a little more thoroughly they might have noticed Catgirl using the claws in her gloves and boots to cling to the bottom of the metal platform. She waited until she heard the door close and the sound of footsteps fade before letting out a relieved breath.

"Score two for GJ upgrades," she remarked then climbed onto the catwalk.

She pressed herself against the wall and peaked through the slim, rectangular window in the door to see if either the two men where still there or if anyone else was walking by. Seeing no one, she pulled the door open then darted inside and hid behind one of the sunken doorways. She peaked around the corner to see if anyone was coming and to get a better look at her surroundings. Judging from the dust coated tile floors, the chipped white paint on the walls, and the doors placed throughout the hallway, this use to be the administrative part of the factory. Dim light was provided by weak and/or flickering flourescent bulbs that were no doubt meant to use the least amount of energy possible to keep from people noticing this place was still drawing power. Of course _that_ didn't do them a whole lot of good as her sources were able to find out about this place.

When she saw that the coast was clear, she darted for another door way and hid behind it for a few seconds before running towards yet another. She continued to bounce her way back and fourth throughout the hallway until coming on a turn that lead down another hall. She pressed herself up against the wall as flat as she could and was about to peak out around the corner when she heard a set of voices approaching. She tensed a bit and silently cursed her luck before she popped her claws and readied herself to attack. She waited for the voices to grow a little closer before springing forward and tackling one of the voices' owner. She had prepared herself for a long drawn out struggled with whoever she had tackled, so it was quite a surprise when the person rolled with the attack and sent her flying down the hallway. She was able to twist herself so she landed on her feet and slip down clawed hand over the tile to slow herself. Once stopped she was able to charge her opponent again but stopped when she finally got a good look at the other person.

"Kim Possible?!" she cried out in surprised.

"Catgirl?!" both Kim and Ron exclaimed, equally as surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Catgirl and Kim asked at the same time.

"I'm on a mission," again in unison. "Stop that!"

Kim held her hands up in the "Time Out" sign to stop them from talking together. Catgirl nodded and sheathed her claws as she walked up to her.

"Good," Kim nodded. "And by the way, jinx you owe me a soda!"

"What?!" Catgirl asked, taken by surprise.

"Yeah she does that," Ron explained.

"So what _are_ you doing here?" the masked girl asked again.

"Like I said, Ron and I are on a mission," Kim repeated herself.

"And like _I_ said, so am I."

"Are the rest of the Justice Squad with you?"

"Actually..." she paused, looking a bit guilty, "they don't know about this."

"So you're doing this alone?" Ron asked.

"Well yeah," Catgirl replied before giving him a slight smirk. "Why? You worried about me cutie?"

"I...uh...well...I mean..." Ron stammered, feeling a bit flush.

"I think what Ron means is, wouldn't it have been better for you to work with the Squad? So that you'll have someone to watch your back," Kim spoke up.

"Look I was doing this long before I joined the Squad. In fact this was the last case I was working before joining then and...well I just hate leaving loose ends, you know?"

"Actually yeah," the redhead agreed. "But since we're all here now why don't we just work together. They way Ron and I can help watch your back."

"Well I wouldn't mind having _him_ watch my back. Or backside."

Ron continued to stammer nervously as his cheeks turned bright red. Kim noticed this and started to clear her throat rather loudly to try and get his attention. After a few seconds of this he finally seemed to notice as he looked at her in concern.

"You know KP you should really get the cough looked at," he advised her.

"Don't you think there's something you should tell her?" Kim asked, gesturing to Catgirl. "Something important? Something personal?"

Ron stared blankly at her for a moment before the hidden meaning of her words finally clicked.

"Oh. Oh! Right, yeah I guess I should tell her that," he mused.

"Tell me what?" Catgirl asked, feeling like she was missing something important.

"Well..it's just...I'm already in a relationship."

"You are?!"

"Yeah."

Catgirl groaned and hung her head. "Well _that's_ the story of my life. First really cute guy I meet in awhile and he's taken." She suddenly snapped her head up and started to look between Kim and Ron. "It isn't..."

"Isn't what?" Ron asked.

"Well I know when you two broke up Kim started dating a girl so I was wondering if..."

Again Ron's face went blank as he tried to figure out what the cat suited girl was talking about. He thought about Kim's situation and how that could possibly in anyway relate to him. Unless, of course she was trying to say...

"Oh! No! NO!" he screamed when he finally figured it out.

Unfortunately, such a strong, and seemingly offended, reaction turned him a hard glare from Kim.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that!" he quickly clarified. "It's just that I have a girlfriend. _Girl_friend."

"Oh. Well that still sucks for me, but I guess that's a good thing for you," Catgirl remarked.

"Okay, now that we have all _that_ worked out, why don't we get back to the business at hand," Kim suggested in a mildly annoyed tone.

"Right," Catgirl nodded.

"Good idea," Ron agreed.

"So I'm guess since you came down that way there's nothing down there?" Kim asked Catgirl, pointing to the way the masked hero had just come from.

"Only the door leading to the factory floor," she confirmed.

"And we just came down that way," the redhead said, pointing to a corner on their left, "without seeing much. So I guess the only option that leaves us is..."

All eyes turned to the other end of the hallway where another corner turned to the right and lead down a third hall.

"That way," Kim and Catgirl said in unison.

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" Catgirl quickly said, just barely beating Kim to the punch.

"Ooh, niiice. Not many people can get KP on that one," Ron complimented her.

"Thanks."

"Can we just go please?" Kim asked, pushing her way to the front of the group.

"Kind of a sore loser, isn't she?" Catgirl whispered to Ron.

"You have _no_ idea," he whispered back.

The newly formed trio stealthily made their way down the third hallway and were surprised to see it as a empty as the other ones they had come through. This whole thing was beginning to feel a bit _too_ easy and if they didn't know better they could swear they're being led into a trap. Still with no where else to go for now they continued onward but resolved to keep their guard up. After a bit the dead calm started to get to them, though, and against her better judgement Kim started up a conversation by asking something she needed to know.

"So Catgirl, what kind of mission are you on here anyway?" she enquired.

"I'm sure you guys have heard of dog fighting tournaments, right?" Catgirl asked back.

Both Kim and Ron nodded.

"Well apparently someone got the _brilliant_ idea to do that to cats as well."

"You mean like little house cats? Cause that'd actually be kinda funny," Ron said with a chuckle.

Any humor he found in the idea was quickly forgotten when Catgirl suddenly spun towards him with an extremely angry glare on her face.

"No. It's. Not," she poked him in the chest with each word. "It's horribly inhumane, degrading, and most of all dangerous to these cats! They're starved, tortured, given animal steroids all for the sake of some perverted amusement for a bunch of sadistic freaks!"

"OK, OK, I'm sorry! Didn't mean to laugh!" Ron apologized as he frantically waved his hands.

Catgirl sighed and shook her head a bit. "No it's not your fault. As you can imagine I can take it pretty personally when someone mistreats cats."

"You don't say," Kim said off handedly.

"You making fun of me?" she asked, glaring at the redhead.

"No I didn't...alright maybe that came out sounding harsher than I meant it to. Sorry," Kim apologized as she ran her hand through her hair then muttered, "Maybe Shego _is_ rubbing off on me."

"Interesting way to put it," Catgirl said with a smirk as she placed her hands on her hips.

Kim's cheeks turned red with embarrassment as she looked horrified by her remark's unintentional double meaning. She was about to say something in protest but decided against it with a shake of her head.

"How about we get back to the matter at hand?" she suggested. "You said that these people are using cats for some kind...underground fight club thing?"

"Yes," Catgirl nodded, growing serious again.

"Would they happen to be in the habit of stealing Bengal tigers for this thing?"

"Who do you think makes up their 'heavyweight division'?"

Ron and Kim looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"Then you mean...?" she started.

The masked girl nodded again. "Yep. Lions, tigers, panthers."

"Oh my!" Ron blurted out, drawing odd looks from the girls. "What? I couldn't help it."

"Anyway," Kim spoke up. "If you what you say is true then we definitely need to rescue those cats before they get hurt even more or they hurt someone else."

"Personally I figure if one of these jackasses gets hurt they deserve it," Catgirl muttered then sighed at the other girl's cross look. "But I guess we gotta do the hero thing, right?"

"Right," she said, determination evident in her voice. "So then let's get back to it."

The decision made, the trio again made their way through the twisting hallways of the office space. They continued to face no resistence to their intrusion and it was beginning to make them nervous. Kim and Catgirl kept their attention focused on the front while Ron was _suppose_ to be looking out for the rear but was far too busy checking out Catgirl's own rear to notice anything around him. It was a mistake that cost him dearly as he failed to notice one of the doors behind him creep open and a pair of black gloved hands snake out. They wrapped around his mouth so that he couldn't call out to the girls as he was pulled back into the darkness.

The only reason they noticed he was gone at all was the sound of the door slamming shut causing them to jump a bit. They spun around in unison and stared down the now empty hallway behind.

"Ron?!" Kim called out in concern.

Unfortunately, that seemed to be the signal for several dozen well dressed henchmen to pile out of the doors and fill the hallway. Kim and Catgirl immediately went into defensive stances as they evaluated their situation.

"Not much room to maneuver in there," Kim whispered to her.

"Guess that means we'll just have to be more direct," Catgirl whispered back as she unsheathed her claws.

"Don't go hurting people unnecessarily!"

"I think this is going to be necessary."

Kim was about to offer a rebuttal when one of the large men came at her and swung a brass knuckled fist as her. She easily back flipped away from the clumsy attack then launched herself forward and landed a punch of her own to his jaw, knocking him down. She then did a double spin kick that took down two more just before leap frogging over one that tried to tackle her. Taking out so many of them so quickly was actually working against her as the unconscious bodies started to pile up and litter the already crowded space. Eventually she found she couldn't preform her usual strike and move pattern and so had to try to use the henchmen's own force against them. As she struggled against one of the larger of the group, she failed to notice another one coming up behind her with a tazer until it was too late. She let out a quick scream as the electric current went through her body then slumped unconsciously into her opponent's hands.

Catgirl, meanwhile, had opened up with a slash across one of the goon's chest that cut his tie into ribbons as well as shred part of his shirt. He was surprised to see she even drew a little blood, but didn't have much time to think about it as her foot slammed into his face. She then leapt over two other henchmen who were charging towards her and quickly grabbed the back of their heads to smash their faces together. She kicked of their shoulders to send them crashing to the floor and back flipped to land on the ground in a crouch. Her leg right leg shot out in a sweep that tripped one of her attacks and she planted an elbow into the stomach of yet another. Her stride was broken, though, when she heard Kim cry out in pain.

"Kim!" she yelled, turning towards the redhead just in time to see her fall into the arms of the large goon.

This momentary distraction proved to be long enough for one of the remaining men attacking her to grab the tail of her costume and yank it as hard as he could. True to the reinforced kevlar lining Global Justice had sewn into her costume, the tail didn't rip off as it had in previous fights. Unfortunately, that meant Catgirl took the full force of the pull and it was enough to send her smack dab into a nearby wall, her head bouncing off of it with a slight "thud". As she started to lose consciousness the last thing she remembered seeing was a brown, black, and red blob walking towards her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim woke with a start as she felt the lingering pain from the tazer attack. Now she remembered why she didn't use such devices herself. As the tingling sensations started to pass she took a good look around at her new surroundings. It appeared as if she and the others had been brought to an office somewhere in the factory. There wasn't much to look at just a large faded and splintered wooden desk in front of them and bare walls with chipped painted and indented outlines were pictures use to hang. To the left of the desk was a large picture window that actually looked fairly new and from what she could tell looked out over part of the old factory. Behind the desk and off to the right was an inner door that led who-knew-where.

When Kim turned her attention to herself and Ron and Catgirl, she saw they were all tied to three heavy metal chairs. Even Rufus had been taken out of Ron's pocket and tied down before being placed on the blonde boy's leg. Both their belts and Catgirl's gauntlets had been taken as well, no doubt for good measure on the villain's part. Still she struggled against her ropes to at least test them to see how strong they were. The answer turned out to be pretty strong.

"I wouldn't do that my dear. You'll just end up hurting yourself, and we wouldn't want that. Yet," a voice called from the darkness of the other room.

Usually the statement would have been one of menace, but the impossibly high tone it was delivered in made it more comical than anything else. It also told Kim right away who was behind all this.

"Falsetto Jones," she growled right as the other two woke up.

They all watched as a rather short African-American man with slicked back black hair and pencil then mustache walked into the office from the small conference room on the other side of the inner door. He had on his usual purple suit jacket with a lower case "f" and an upper case "J" embroiled in gold letters on the right breast as well as neatly pressed grey slacks and well polished shoes. It would have been an odd fashion choice for everyday life but as far as villains went it was actually a rather toned down look. He smirked as his captives as he sat behind the desk and placed his hands in front of him to rest his head on his fingers.

"So it seems we meet once again Kim Possible," he said in his trademark high pitched voice.

Any further villainous remarks he had were cut short but a loud, amused snort from Catgirl which quickly turned into all out laughter. Falsetto growled, which sounded like someone running their fingers over a balloon, having experienced this kind of reaction before when people first heard his voice. It annoyed him to no end but it seemed there was little he could do about it.

"Stop that!" he demanded, only to have the masked hero laugh even harder.

"Dude seriously what is up with that voice?!" she called out between her laughs.

"Freak helium accident," Kim informed.

"And I'll thank you not make fun of it," Falsetto Jones remarked.

Unfortunately for him, Catgirl continued to laugh.

"Stop it! You're killing me!" she pleaded.

"Now _there's_ a good idea," a new voice called out from the conference room.

Whoever the new voice belonged to it was enough to turn Catgirl's jovial mood into a sour one in a split second. She stopped laughing immediately and an angry expression crossed her face as she starred at the person walking into the room. Kim and Ron focused their attention on them as well to see who would evoke such a strong reaction from the young superhero and were shocked at who they found.

They instantly recongized the leopard themed outfit, but for different reasons. Kim recongized it from the embarrassing time she had to wear it for when they snuck into the Villain's Annual Trade Show and Convention and Ron recongized it from how good she looked in it. Of course at the time they were still just friends but even so he wasn't blind. She looked good in that form fitting suit and the new girl in front of them looked just as good, only a lot more evil.

The suit itself remained basically the same, being a brown color with darker brown spots place all around it, elbow length black gloves and knee high black boots and of course a tail. She still had the matching skull cap with cat ears that covered most of her face but still showed of her forest green eyes and shoulder length crimson hair. The biggest difference between this girl's costume and Kim's was that the collar to the new girl's outfit dipped down a little lower to show off the top bit of cleavage from her moderately sized chest. She smirked at the captured heroes as she paused and leaned against the desk.

"Wait, wait, wait," Kim spoke up before anyone else could. "You mean to tell me there actually _is_ a Sheela of the Leopard People?"

"Yep, that'd be me," the new girl replied.

"Oh she stole that from a comic book," Catgirl scoffed.

"Okay, _that_ makes sense," Kim remarked.

"Oh come on! I'm a thief, it's what I do!" Sheela defended herself. "Besides do you have any idea how hard it is to come up with a good villainous identity these days? Most of the good ones are already taken."

"Actually she does have a point there," Ron nodded.

"Thank you."

"Ron! What have I told you about complimenting the villains?!" Kim snapped.

"Oh right. Sorry KP."

"So what are _you_ doing here anyway?" Catgirl snarled at Sheela.

"I take it you two have a bit of history?" Ron asked, breaking into the other redhead's answer.

"Oh yeah, we got history. We started about the same time in the hero/villain business and she was the first super villain I ran into."

"Imagine my surprise when I found another girl using the whole cat motif. And a hero at that!" Sheela remarked, shaking her head a bit.

"Better than a two bit thief."

"'Two bit'?!"

"You heard me," Catgirl said then smirked a bit. "Or should _I_ tell them how the first time I caught you was when you're trying to rob a convenience store? And doing a lousy job of it, too."

"Shut up!" Sheela demanded as she moved forward and slapped the hero's face with the back of her hand.

Catgirl's head snapped back with the blow and when she recovered from it she slowly turned her head back to the other cat themed girl with a satisfied smirk.

"Touched a nerve, did I?" she teased.

Sheela raised her hand to strike her old foe again when Falsetto Jones spoke up and stopped her.

"Sheela! Get back over here and leave them alone!" he demanded.

She looked at him for a second then back to Catgirl and paused in a moment of indecision. Finally she lowered her hand with a dismissive scoff before she walked back over to the desk and sat on the edge with her legs crossed.

"Oh finally found someone to house break you, huh?" Catgirl prodded.

Sheela looked like she was about to attack again but held herself back.

"If you _must_ know he's teaching me how to become a better thief," she informed him.

"Yes, I decided to take her on as my apprentice. Teach her a few of my techniques to help her improve her own," Falsetto Jones confirmed.

"And here I always thought you're more of a dog person than a cat person," Kim remarked.

"Oh I can't stand those mangy beasts."

"Mangy?!" Catgirl cried out in offensive. "I think you're confusing them with dogs pal! Those are usually the ones considered mangy. As in 'mangy mutt'."

"Hardly, my dogs are well groomed, perfectly behaved animals. Much more preferable to those loveless, disgusting creatures."

"Okay, first of all, they're not creatures, they're animals too. Smart ones. But I guess that's the problem, isn't it? Cats are too smart for you. Can't handle something that doesn't come to your beck and call like a mindless dog, huh? And what you call loveless is really just an independent streak. Cat's don't actually _need_ people the way dogs do, they can survive perfectly well on their own. Dogs on the other hand need someone to tell them where and when to poop."

"At least dogs go outside instead of in a box in the corner."

"At least cats have the decency to bury their messes."

"Okay, not that this isn't the most _fascinating _conversation I've ever heard," Kim butted in, "but can you tell us exactly _why_ you're doing this?"

"Well aside from just spite against all cats," Falsetto remarked, glaring at Catgirl for a second, "it also happens to bring in the big bucks."

"Really?" Ron asked, sounding unconvinced.

"Think about it. In those barbaric dog fights there's usually only a few breeds of large dogs fighting each other. But with cats you can do into _much_ larger and varied breeds. Plus being able to watch a mountain lion fight a panther seems to be a big thrill for the audience. So I just give the people what they want."

"Yeah the sick and perverted people," Catgirl growled and looked over at Sheela. "I can't believe you're helping with this. And you call yourself a cat lover."

"Hey I like cats as much as the next gal, but I like money a whole lot more," she replied with a grin.

"So now that you've told us your big plan I guess this is the part where you place us in an over elaborate deathtrap, right?" Ron surmised.

"Not quite," Falsetto said, a sadistic smile slowly crossing his face.

"I don't like that look."

"Neither do I," Kim said nervously.

"You see I learned from our last encounter that the whole deathtrap thing is just too unreliable. Plus I think we can make an even bigger draw if we add you to the show."

"You mean...?" Ron asked, swallowing nervously.

"Yes. Just like the Romans of old, I'm going to feed you all to my lions and my tigers and my panthers."

"Oh..."

Kim and Catgirl glared at Ron.

"...crap."

"Yeah, _that_ I agree with," Kim remarked.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Notes: **Well folks after a quick detour to start up another KP universe, I'm finally back to the one that got me here, the "MI" universe. Probably not the grand return some of you were expecting as this will be a quick two chapter story that's meant to be just fun. You can think of it as a "filler" story if you like. Just wanted to do something light hearted before getting back into the large, angst filled stories that usually populate this universe.

And what better way to have some fun than a couple of cute girls in skintight cat suits, right? Hopefully some of you will remember Catgirl from her brief appearance alongside the Justice Squad in the opening scene to "The Pathetic Tale of Bonnie Rockwaller". Well here she gets to be a featured player along side Kim and Ron. Hope you enjoy her.

Now as for Sheela...well I suppose that deserves some explanation, huh? Now I know we all loved the scene in "Bad Boy" where Kim was wearing the leopard lady outfit and I'll admit that's where I drew a BIG part of the inspiration from. But as I was thinking about it I realized it could really be _anyone_ in that costume and so...I made it someone else. Once I made her a cat theme thief, however, her being an old enemy of Catgirl just seemed natural. Yes I know there's a joke that can be made there and it _will_ be made in the next chapter. Trust me on that one. Now the red hair and green eyes were to homage Kim's time in wearing the suit. Plus redheads are hooooot. You know I'm right.

So then, what will happen to our heroes now? Will they escape from the deadly cat or end up as Meow Mix? Will they bring down Falsetto Jones and Sheela? Why am I talking like this? Find out most of these answers in the next chapter.

Til then, see ya!


	2. Coner A Cat, Get Scratched!

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**The Cat Came Back**

**Chapter 2: Corner A Cat, Get Scratched!**

Kim gave a growl of protest as she, Ron and Catgirl were pushed into the service elevator. Sheela held Rufus up by a long thread of his rope as she and a few more of Falsetto Jones' goons piled in with them. Appropriately enough, the leopard themed villainess dangled Rufus up and down like a cat's toy. She even poked him a few time with her finger to swing him back and fourth. It turned out to be a mistake, however, when the naked molerat positioned himself to where he could bite the tip of her finger in his next swing towards her.

"Ow!" Sheela cried out as she tried to shake Rufus off her finger.

He eventually let go and landed on the floor of the elevator with a soft "thud" and a loud groan. Shaking off the pain, he worked himself up on his hind legs and tried to make a run for it but was stopped when Sheela's boot slammed down on the length of rope trailing behind him.

"Oh no you don't!" she hissed before bending down to pick him up again and hold him in front of her face. "I'd watch that attitude of yours, cats are known to _eat_ small, annoying pests."

Rufus gasped then curled up into a ball to appear smaller than he already was.

"You wouldn't?!" Ron cried out in horror.

"Well of course _I_ wouldn't," Sheela retorted, sounding offended by the idea. "But I'm sure the cats we're about to feed you to wouldn't mind a little appetizer first."

"I still can't believe you're going to feed us to lions," Kim groaned. "I think your boss his been watching a bit too much of 'Rome'."

The other redhead shrugged. "Maybe, but it's not my place to judge. Besides it really is the best way to get rid of you. Helps dispose of the evidence too. Well except for the bones, but I'm sure we'll find something to do with those."

"Sounds like you got it all planned out."

"Me personally? Not really. But Jones seems to know what he's doing. At least more so than some of the other would be world conquerors out there."

"And you don't want to try to be one?"

"Me?! Hell no! You know how much trouble that would be?! I'll be happy with just a but load of cash and a private island to spend my days on once this is all over."

"You know we actually happen to know some people like that," Ron spoke up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the Seniors. Ever heard of them?

"I...think so?"

"Well let me tell you, Senior Senior Senior is definitely a good listener. You see, when we first met him..."

As Ron went into detail about his and Kim's first dealings with the Seniors, Catgirl used the distraction to press her back against the far left wall of the elevator so that none of the henchmen would notice her starting to discretely cut through her ropes with her claws. Even with the GJ enhancements, she found it hard to do just based on the angle she had to work with and the strength of the rope. Still she could tell that she was making slow but steady progress and if Ron kept Sheela distracted long enough and the elevator ride went on just a _little_ longer she might be able to free herself before getting caught.

As if on cue, the elevator suddenly lurched to a stop with a loud "ding" as it reached the bottom floor.

_Oh of course! Maybe I should start calling myself Black Cat, cause of all my bad luck,_ Catgirl moaned internally.

She hide the cut section of rope with her hands as she and the others were forced to march forward down another dimly light and horribly unkept hallway.

"Well I gotta admit that set up the Seniors have definitely sounds like what I want in the future," Sheela noted as they walked.

"Yeah and from what I hear Junior is still single. So why don't you let us go and you can go hook up with him so you can live your fantasy life," Ron offered.

"Nice try, but it doesn't work like that. Besides, he's not really 'my type' if you catch my drift."

Kim blinked as she instantly understood what she meant.

"Wait, you mean you're...?" she inquired.

"Playing for _your_ team?" Catgirl spoke up. "Yep. Guess I should have mentioned it sooner."

"That's...surprising."

"Came as a shock to me too. Which, actually is how she managed to get away from me the first time."

"Oh come on, you wear an outfit like that and you expect me _not_ to grab your ass?!" Sheela cried out as she gestured widely to the cat suited girl. She then slowed down a bit and peered behind her rival. "Which, by the way, I have to say is still looking excellent."

"Alright that's enough of that," Catgirl remarked.

"What? Am I making you uncomfortable?" Sheela grinned mischievously as she rubbed her cheek against Catgirl's.

The costumed hero let out a surprised, and slightly disgusted, shriek before jumping away from the all-too-playful redhead. Sheela laughed then walked faster so she could keep pace with Kim again.

"See how she is? Personally I think she's a bit homophobic," she teased.

"I am not!" Catgirl called out in her own defensive. "I just have a problem with being hit on by a thief!"

"Unlike _some_ people," Sheela said pointedly towards Kim.

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Oh come on, don't be shy! It's all over the In-Terror-Net that you and Shego sharing a bed."

"They _know_ about that?!"

"Kinda hard not to when one of the best villainesses around suddenly goes back to be being a good guy. Which I hear _you're_ partly to blame for," Sheela spat venomously.

"Yeah I am," Kim said with a satisfied smirk. "Personally I like having her back on the side of the law, but then again I'm a bit biased. Besides, having a baby can really change ones perspectives on the whole 'good/bad' thing."

"Try telling that to my dad," the Leopard Lady muttered.

"Was he...?"

"Who do you think got me into the thieving game? His motto was, 'If you want something just go take it'!"

"Great way to raise a kid," Kim muttered.

Sheela shrugged. "Works for me. Course the thing I wanted the most was to be trained by Shego, but _you_," she jabbed a finger in Kim's face, "took that away from me! But I suppose it doesn't matter now since you're about to become cat food. Looks like I get to have my revenge and don't even have to dirty my hands. Gotta love it!"

Kim's come back was cut short by the blinding lights that suddenly filled her vision as the group walked through an archway at the end of the hall. When she could finally see clearly again she noticed that they had been led into what use to be the main loading dock for the factory. Now it had been converted into a small stadium with high sets of bleachers forming a circle centered around a large cage. The cage itself seemed to be made out of solid steel bars and had to be a least fifteen feet high and twenty-five feet across on all sides. There where was a door on the right side and one of the left that were no doubt the entrances the cats were pushed through. The door on the right just also happened to be the one the three heroes were being prodded towards right now.

They tried to resist, but the strength of the large henchmen and their bonds made it rather difficult to do so. Particularly when the henchmen picked them up and tossed them inside the cage. Thankfully the loosely packed dirt inside cushioned their fall a bit. As they struggled to their feet, Sheela tossed Rufus in behind them before giving them all one last sadistic smirk then slamming the door shut with a loud, echoing "clang". Rufus scampered over to Ron for protection right as the squeal of a loud speak drew the attention of the surprisingly large crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Falsetto Jones' unmistakable voice announced from the speaker, "I want to welcome you all to a very special night of cat fighting."

"He _actually_ calls it cat fighting?" Kim deadpaned.

"What else would you call it?" Ron asked.

"Something more creative than _that_."

"Tonight we will harken back to the days of ancient Rome when we get to see a couple of hunger lions fight it out with our helpless captives; Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Catgirl!"

Kim was surprised and disgusted at the large ovation the statement drew.

"I can't believe they want to see this!" she cried out.

"People are sick," Catgirl remarked, still working on her ropes. "And not all of the sickos want to take over the world. Some of them just want to watch people and animals get hurt."

Kim shook her head. "Unbelievable. Just unbelievable."

"Ha! Got it!" Catgirl suddenly shouted, drawing Kim out of her reprieve.

Both she and Ron watched as the superhero threw her arms up to shed off the new frayed ended ropes that just moments ago were holding her hands behind her back. She threw them to the ground then turned towards the other two.

"You couldn't have done that a _little_ sooner?" Kim asked.

"Hey give me a break! You know how hard it was to do that at that angle?! Not to mention having to keep it secret from all the goons around us."

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry. But can you please get us out of here?"

"Right."

"Wait! Untie Rufus first cause then he can help us both get out at the same time," Ron suggested.

"That's a good idea Ron," Kim encouraged.

"Thanks. I was due for one."

"Alright so the naked mouse first," Catgirl muttered as she picked up Rufus.

He shivered nervously a bit as she brought a sharp claw down on the ropes wrapped around most of his body.

"Careful!" he squeaked.

"I know what I'm doing. It's a _lot_ easier this way."

"Can you work a little faster?" Kim stressed.

"I could if someone would stop bugging me."

"It's just that our time's run a bit short."

Catgirl cocked an eyebrow at her then noticed that the redhead was nodded behind her. Slowly she turned around to find that both of the side doors were open want two angry and hungry looking male lions where being forced into the cage. Once the doors were shut and they were done roaring and clawing at their captors, their attentions turned to the three humans and one naked mole rat in the center of the cage. They licked their chops as they slowly started to stalk their helpless prey.

"Oh boy," Catgirl breathed.

She started to cut the ropes around Rufus even faster while keeping her eyes fixed on the approaching lions. When she was about halfway through the ropes she brought him up to her eye level.

"Think you can get out of the rest yourself?" she asked.

"Uh huh, uh huh!" he squeaked while nodded enthusiastically.

"Good. Then when you get lose you can free the others," she instructed as she carefully set him down, keeping her eyes on the lions at all times.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked.

"Really hoping this crazy plan of mine is gonna work," she replied as she started to timidly walk forward.

"You can't!"

"Shhh!" Catgirl practically hissed back at her. "Just sit there and stay low."

"Not like we have much of a choice," Kim muttered.

If Catgirl heard the snarky remark she didn't let it show and instead focused on the two large cats in front of her. They growled at the annoying crowd and each other a few times, but kept their focus mostly on her, licking their chops lightly as she stepped closer. For her part, Catgirl tried to keep her heartbeat slow and appear calm as she held out her hands in a nonthreatening manner.

"Easy big fellas. I'm not going to hurt you," she said softly as the gap between them continued to grow smaller. "I know at lot of other twisted humans have tortured you in the past but I'm not one of them. I'm not going to hurt you and I don't think you want to hurt me, right?"

To help emphasize her point she turned her hands around to the lions and presented them palms up. Each of the feral cats sniffed a hand and there was a tense moment as they paused and seemed to think about their next action. The crowd then let out a jubilant cheer as the two lions jumped her and knocked her to the ground, causing Catgirl to let out a surprised scream. Kim and Ron both turned their heads away and closed their eyes, trying to force out the sounds of anguish they knew they're going to hear next.

They, along with anyone else in the arena, were taken by surprise when they sounds they heard _weren't_ the anguished screams of someone being eaten alive but rather...laughter? Kim forced one eye open and found that the lions where still on top of Catgirl, but they were playfully licking her face as she tried to push them away.

"Hey come on, stop it! That tickles!" she cried out between laughs.

Eventually they backed off and allowed her to stand. They trailed behind her as she walked back over to the still bound Kim and Ron and pressed themselves against her hands until she started petting them like someone would a normal, docile house cat.

"How did you do that?" Kim asked, amazed.

Catgirl shrugged. "It's a cat thing."

"Riiiight. Well anyway, think you can help Rufus get us out of these ropes?"

"Actually KP, I don't think she'll have time for that," Ron spoke up, nodding in the direction of the right side door.

Kim and Catgirl both looked to find a few of Jones' henchmen entering the cage carrying long, cattle prod like devices.

"Yeah that could be a problem," Catgirl muttered. "Excuse me a second."

With that she raced towards the pack of goons, jumping into the air at the halfway point and landing a drop kick on the leader's chest. She stood up right as another one tried to hit her with the prod, but she twisted to avoid it, then grabbed the pole and spun him around so that he zapped a third henchman standing behind him. She then punched the one holding the prod out before swinging it like a bat to knock out the last of their group. She let out a slight breath as she threw the prod to the ground.

"Wow. She can really kick butt," Ron admired.

"No kidding," Kim agreed.

Their banter was interrupted when the door on the left side of the cage opened and another bunch of henchmen filed inside to help out their comrades. Unfortunately, in their haste they forgot to bring there own prods and came face-to-face with to very angry, and still hungry, lions. They each let out a fierce roars upon recognizing their captors then charged them as quickly as their four legs would carry them. The well suited goons let out a series of girlish shrieks before turning tail and running through the door. Again their haste caused them to forget one very important fact; namely forgetting to close the cage door. Their terror was quickly shared with the members of the audience as the lions went for the bleachers. The crowd of corrupt men and women trampled over each other as they tried to run for their lives.

"Well I think these tournaments just closed," Kim quipped.

"And not a moment too soon," Catgirl remarked as she started to walk back over to the duo.

"Oh no you don't!" a familiar voice called out from behind her.

She turned just in time to see Sheela as the other girl slammed into her and sent them both crashing the ground. They rolled in the loose dirt, each trying to gain dominance while growling and clawing at each other. Catgirl grabbed a handful of Sheela's hair and gave it a hard yank that caused the girl's head to snap back as she let out a pained scream. Sheela clawed at Catgirl's mask in return, trying to pull it off so she could either return the favor or scratch out her eyes. All the while the girls continued to let out a noises that sounded almost exactly like to cats growling at each other.

"Hey look, cat-hmpf!" Ron started but was stopped when Kim's newly freed hand clamped over her mouth.

"Don't. Just don't," she warned.

Ron nodded around her hand just as Rufus freed his own. He rubbed his sore wrists as he stood up, still watching the two cat themed girls rolling around in the dirt.

"Shouldn't we help her?" he asked.

"Why? I thought _you'd_ want to just stand here and watch," Kim replied snarkily.

"KP!" Ron cried out, almost horrified. "You've _definitely_ been spending too much time around Shego. I mean, honestly, that's a _very_ Shego response."

"Maybe, but admit it, that's exactly what you're thinking."

He stared at her for a second. "I plead the fifth."

She smirked. "That's what I thought."

"Please don't tell Bonnie."

"Only if you agree to help me round up these lions before they hurt someone."

"Let's see...face ferocious, man eating lions that are mad at humanity in general, or an angry Bonnie when she finds out what I was thinking about..." again he paused as he weighed his options. "Yeah let's go get those lions."

Kim smirked wider before leading him out of the cage in trail of the lions, which seemed to have found their way out of the arena and into the other parts of the building. As they went off in search of the large cats, Catgirl and Sheela continued their struggle, the position of power switch every few seconds. Eventually, Catgirl was able to bring her feet up in between them and kicked Sheela away from her. Unfortunately for the redhead, she was still holding onto her hair and the force of the kick ripped a small chunk of it out. She let out a pained and irritated scream as she saw Catgirl stand up and unceremoniously drop the red strands to the ground.

"You bitch!" Sheela spat out.

"Sorry wrong species," Catgirl grinned.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that. But think about this. You couldn't even beat me before when I was on my own and _now_ I'd have Global Justice style training in combat. So you _really_ want to tangle with me?"

Sheela seemed to think that over for a second and took a fighting stance. Catgirl shrugged before going into one of her own. The bitter rivals stared at each other, each trying to find a chink in the other's armor. They silently dared the other to attack first, knowing it would be the start of a heated battle between the two. All it took was one little move. Catgirl's muscles tensed as she noticed Sheela's foot start to move over the dirt filled floor. This was it, she was ready for anything.

Anything except seeing Sheela suddenly spin around on her heel and bolt for the exit on the other side of the cage.

"What?!" she cried out in confused. "Hey get back here dammit!"

"Screw you!" Sheela called out over her shoulder.

Catgirl growled and took off after her. Her pursuit came to a dead stop though when Sheela slammed the cage door closed on her. She grabbed the bars and pulled on them with an angry growl as Sheela stuck her tongue out at her before running off down one of the corridors. The masked hero gave the cage one last frustrated smack before heading towards the other exit and circling around in hopes of not losing the trail on her prey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere in the building, Falsetto Jones was busy piling money from the safe in his office inside into a large duffle bag.

"I _knew _I should have gone with more computer transactions," muttered to himself. "Just _had_ to give a little leeway to your friends, didn't you?"

His head shot up nervously as the door to his office flew open but he let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was only his personal bodyguard.

"Don't you know how to knock Bruno?!" he admonished the much larger man.

"Sorry sir," Bruno apologized with a nod. "But we have a situation."

"I know that! Why do you think I'm piling all this money inside this bag?!"

"I-I see. Sorry sir it's just-"

"Never mind," Falsetto remarked as he slung he bag over his shoulder. "Is the car ready to go?"

"Yes sir, waiting and ready."

"Good. Then let's get out of here before any of those do gooders find their way up here."

"What about Sheela sir?"

"What about her?" he asked in a cold voice.

Bruno nodded again, understanding the menace of the statement despite the humorously high pitched tone it was delivered in. He held the door open for his boss then quickly jump in front of them as they made their way down one of the forgotten hallways that took them directly to the back of the building to Falsetto's awaiting getaway car. He let out a slight sigh as he slipped inside the car.

"Well it was fun while it lasted," he mused. "And I did make quite a bit of profit off this little venture. Maybe I should try again in a few months with a different type of animal."

"I hear monkey fighting's pretty entertaining," Bruno suggested.

"Hmm...maybe, but it might be a little messy too."

"Uh boss? We got company," the driver announced as he looked through the rear mirror.

Both Falsetto and Bruno turned to look out the rear window to see Sheela running towards the car and waving frantically.

"Go," Falsetto order.

"But-" the driver started to protest.

"I said 'GO'!"

Startled by the sudden high pitched shriek, the drive slammed on the gas and the car took off with the screech of spinning tires. Sheela tried to catch up to it but she knew it was no use. Instead she just stopped and shook her fist at the fading car.

"Hey! Come back you jerk!" she screamed.

She then picked up a medium sized rock and threw it at the car in a fit of anger, but it merely bounced harmlessly off the vehicle's reenforced bumper. She knew it wouldn't have done any damage but at least it made her feel better. Still she was left with one very big problem.

"I gotta get out of here," she muttered as she looked around for an escape route.

She looked around the alleyway in the back of the building for something useful then smirked when she noticed a parked car a few feet away. She had no doubt there was some sort of security system hooked up to the windows and doors but past experience taught her that the manufactures usually overlook a sensor for the trunk.

"And that oversight is my ticket out of here," she muttered to herself as she walked over to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After capturing the two escaped lions, Kim and Ron met up with Catgirl again and an exhaustive search of the building later turned up only the holding pins for the other cats and their missing gear. Everyone else involved in this barbaric sport from spectators to promoters seemed to have vanished. Reluctantly, Kim gave up trying to find them and instead called for people from the Bronx Zoo to come pick up the animals. It took a bit of convincing to get a crew out there so late at night, but eventually they did show up to take all the lions, tigers, and panthers to the zoo for safe keeping until they could be returned to their original zoos. As they oversaw the removal, Kim couldn't help but let out a disappointed sigh.

"What's wrong KP?" Ron asked.

"I'm just upset that the bad guys got away," she confessed.

"Yeah that does tank."

"Especially since it seems to be the theme for our lives lately."

"I thought you said we didn't need a theme?" he asked with a smirk.

She tried to glare at him, but the amused smile gave her way.

"You know what I mean," she stated.

"Yeah I know. But we'll get 'em next time."

"Hopefully."

"Hey, if nothing else we at least saved the cats," Catgirl spoke up. "That's gotta count for something."

"Yeah that's true," Kim remarked. "At least they won't be treated so horribly now."

"Yep worse they'll get now is kids making goofy faces and throwing popcorn at 'em," Ron joked.

"Well I _guess_ that's not as bad," Catgirl mused then shook the thought off and focused on Kim again. "Anyway thanks for the help. Don't think I could have done it without you."

"It's no big," Kim replied happily. "But you know you already have your own team to help you out."

"Yeah I know. Just didn't want to drag them into my business. Guess I should have though cause then we could have gotten this done sooner and probably caught these creeps. Oh well, live and learn I guess," she mumbled with a shrug then turned her attention to Ron. "In any case it was definitely a pleasure working with _you_."

"Um...uh...thanks," Ron replied nervously taking a step back. "But like I said earlier..."

"Yeah I know, girlfriend," Catgirl replied before opening up her right arm gauntlet and taking out a pen and paper. "But if that doesn't work out..." she paused to write something down then hand it to him, "here's my cell phone number. Feel free to call me."

"All right," he said blankly as he took the piece of paper and quickly tucked it into his pocket.

She sighed a bit at his response but tried to ignore it. "Well it's been a blast, but I really should be getting back to my team. Nice working with you guys and hopefully we'll get to do it again soon."

"Hopefully," Kim said as she shook Catgirl's hand.

Catgirl returned the handshake then shook Ron's hand before turning and starting to walk away. She only got about three feet before stopping as a devious idea formed in her head.

"I know I shouldn't but...oh well the hell I'll probably never to get the chance again," she said to herself.

She then quickly spun back around and closed the distance between her and Ron in about a second so she could plant a wet, hot kiss right on his lips. Her hands grabbed the back of his head to hold him there as his eyes went wide in surprise. Ron knew he should have pulled away from her, and his mind was screaming for him to do just that, but it seemed like no part of his body wanted to listen to him. Especially when Catgirl pressed her body up against his and he could feel just how tightly that costume clung to her. After what felt like an eternity, she finally pulled back and gave him a quick wink before turning and walking off again with an extra sway to her hips. Ron continued to stand there dumbfounded until Kim smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he screamed.

"You _know_ what that was for!" she insisted. "How could you let her kiss you like that?!"

"It's not like I had much of a choice!"

"Oh really? You didn't think you could, oh I don't know, pull away?!"

"I tried! It's just...no part of my body was listening."

"Oh I think _some_ part of your body was listening," she retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, okay, I screwed up, I'm sorry. Just please, don't tell Bonnie."

"Why shouldn't I? After all Bonnie's a friend now and _you_ more than anyone should know how protective I am of my friends."

"I do, I do. And that's why you shouldn't tell her. Cause it would hurt her to find out and then she'd...probably hurt me too. So in a way you'd be hurting _two_ of your friends," Ron insisted.

Kim tried to think of a comeback, but she knew that in his own twisted way he was actually right. She dropped her arms and let out a slightly irritated sigh.

"Fine. Just make sure something like that doesn't happen again," she requested.

"Kim, how many times do you think I'm going to be kissed by a hot girl in a skin tight suit? I mean honestly that just doesn't happen everyday! You know, unless I could convince Bonnie to put something like that on," he said jokingly but then started to think of how he could actually make that happen.

"O-kay I don't even want to know where your mind is heading on _that_ one," Kim remarked as she started to walk away.

"Yeah, yeah you probably don't. But I think we should go now so I can get home and give this some proper, in depth...thought."

"TMI Ron, TMI."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bit later that night, Catgirl returned to the mansion that served as the Justice Squad's headquarters. Her rather speedy, and silent, return was due to the GJ flying motorcycle she had "borrowed" from the mansion's garage. She had converted it back to ground mode right as she got up to the mansion and carefully wheeled it into the garage. She then snuck as quietly as she could back into the mansion, putting all stealth the skills she had learned on her own and through training too good use. She had gotten halfway through the living room that connected to the hallway leading to their rooms when the lights suddenly clicked on. Like any good cat, she stopped dead in her tracks and stood as still a statue.

_Crap! I was _almost_ home free! _she screamed internally.

"So where exactly have you been?" the stern voice of White Knight asked.

She took a more normal stance before slowly turning around to come face-to-mask with the leader of the Squad. Though his white masked cover most of his face, it left his blue eyes exposed and right now they were filled with annoyance and disappointed in her as he stood before her with his arms crossed and head titled down a bit. Oddly enough it actually reminded her of her father when _he_ was upset with her. Unfortunately, that just made her feel worse.

"I...um...I was out," she said, wringing her hands together nervously.

"I know that. Found that out when we got called to help some people in Peru and you were missing."

Catgirl's head snapped up with a surprised gasp.

"I didn't mean...was anyone hurt?!"

White Knight held out a hand to motion for her to calm down.

"Everything turned out fine," he reassured her. "Except for the part where we were all worried about you of course."

"You were?"

"Of course. You're part of this team. And teams, like family, get worried when one of their own goes missing. So I'll ask you again, where were you?"

"I...I..." she started as she dug her toe into the carpet. "I was out on my own mission. It was something I was working on before I joined the Squad and I didn't feel right pulling you guys into my business."

White Knight sighed then took a step forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I can appreciate that thought, Catgirl, but once you became part of this team _your_ problems became _our_ problems. Any business you had before automatically becomes our business. That goes for everyone on the Squad. Do you understand."

"Yeah I think so. I'm sorry I made you guys worry. I guess I was just being stupid," she apologized.

"Yes you were."

"Hey!"

He chuckled. "But you admit it now so I won't hold it against you."

"Unfortunately, _I_ will," a new voice spoke up.

They both looked to the left to find the owner of the voice was their Global Justice liaison, Will Du, walking in from the other room.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Catgirl growled.

"_I_ called him," White Knight revealed.

"Yes, because _some_ people around here like to follow protocol," Will remarked, staring pointedly at Catgirl.

"Alright, I get it, I broke the rules, I'm sorry! Can we _please_ just move on now?!"

"Unfortunately, your apology isn't good enough. Although you're not officially a Global Justice agent you're still affiliated with us and still have to follow the rules. And when you break those rules means you have to face the punishment. Especially when those charges are as serious as insubordination and stealing."

"'Insubordination and stealing'?!" she cried out.

"You under took a mission on your own and neglected to tell anyone about it. Under GJ classification that counts as insubordination. As does taking one for the motorcycles without anyone's knowledge."

"I was borrowing it!"

"Without telling anyone."

"I brought it back! Without a scratch!"

"Regardless you failed to follow proper procedure and that calls for a reprimand."

"So what are you gonna do?" she asked in an underlining threatening tone.

"You're confined to your room until further notice."

She sputtered a bit in shock. "You're grounding me?!"

"If you want to think of it that way, yes. I'll also be reviewing this little incident with Dr. Director and if anything like this happens again you'll be thrown off the team."

Catgirl sputtered again as tried to think of something to say to this pompous jerk. When nothing came to mind she finally let out a loud hiss reminiscent of her namesakes then spun on her heel and march down the hallway to her room where the door shut with a loud "bang". White Knight and Will stared down the hallway before the white glad super hero turned to the young agent, his mask hiding his lop sided smile.

"I think she understands," he remarked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego stared sleepily at the computer screen. It was late and she knew she should already be a sleep but she didn't want to go to bed until Kim came back. It was a nightly routine they had somehow developed where neither of them would go to bed without the other. Whether it was putting Shin down for the night or returning from a mission, they would wait for the other to get done. Of course this night it seemed like Kimmie was taking her sweet time getting back so Shego wasn't sure if she could continue the tradition tonight.

She was trying though. After she rocked Shin to sleep she stayed up to watch a few cheesy late night movies with Bonnie for awhile. During the movies, the two had gossiped a bit out their day and what each of their respective lovers liked to do in the bedroom. Course all she really learned was that Bonnie and Ron hadn't gotten _too_ far into the intimate part of their relationship but apparently the buffoon seemed to know what to do with those large hands of his.

Shego wasn't really sure how to feel about that.

Eventually though, Bonnie got too tired and had to go to sleep. Shego reluctantly let her go and tried to finish the movies by herself but with no one there to talk to or help her make fun of them, they were just stupid. So she checked on Shin one last time before going into her shared room with Kim. Being that it was late already she went ahead and slipped into her sleeping garb of a green T-shirt and black panties before sitting down at the computer in the corner of their room.

She browsed through her favorite celebrity gossip sites to find out the latest dirt on everyone. Apparently Camille Leon was disinherited from her family because of all her rowdy partying ways and Brittina's publicists were still trying to pick up the pieces after her break down a few months ago. Heather and Quinn were slated to be in yet _another_ movie together and Jimmy Blamhammer was trying to get funding for "Bricks of Fury VI: The Brick Returns".

The most interesting things she found though were all the rumors about herself and Kim. Since they avoided the paparazzi like the plague, people seemed to take much fun in trying to guess what their home life was like. Particularly their bedroom life. Some of things made her laugh, other disgusted her and some disturbed her at how close it was the truth. She had half a mind to log onto these boards to straighten them all out, but she knew how Kimmie felt about her talking about their private life. Besides, she was never really one to care what other people thought about her. So as far as she was considered they could talk all they want cause at the end of the day all they had were their fantasies while she actually _had_ Kimmie. That was good enough for her.

_Course it'd be even better if Princess would get her butt home here soon,_ she thought grumpily.

No sooner had she finished the thought than she heard the door to the bedroom open and close. She spun around in the chair to find a rather tired looking Kim stumble over to the closet and pull it open.

"Well finally!" Shego exclaimed. "I was about to pass out in front of the computer here."

"Yeah sorry about that," Kim said as she hung up her belt and tossed her gloves into the hamper. "I just ended up having the weirdest night."

"So then it was more than just a simple missing tiger?"

"Oooh yeah," the redhead muttered as she pulled off her shirt.

"Well you know it could have gone a lot smoother if you had someone else to help you," Shego said in a "admit I'm write" kind of tone.

"Look can you please not start with that? I'm just not in the mood."

The pale green woman blinked. "Sorry, didn't know it was _that_ bad."

"It wasn't I just..." Kim paused as she slipped off her pants and tossed them in the hamper as well. "I'll tell you in the morning. Right now I just want to get some sleep."

She crossed over to the dresser and started to pull open the top drawer where she kept her sleeping clothes when Shego's hand suddenly appeared behind her and closed it. She looked up at the slight taller woman in surprise as Shego's eyes trailed up and down her body.

"Shego what are-" she started to ask.

"I like you in that," she remarked, gesturing to Kim's pink bra and panties.

"I'm sure you do but it's pretty cool tonight so..."

Before Kim could reach for the dresser again, Shego pulled her into a surprise hug.

"I'll keep you warm," she whispered into younger woman's ear.

Kim stood still for a moment and could already feel the heat from Shego's body begin to warm her up. She wrapped her arms around her lover's back as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"Well I definitely like that idea," she whispered into Shego's ear.

"Knew you would. And as much fun as this is..."

Shego left the sentence unfinished as she pulled back as suddenly as she had embraced Kim then quickly scooped the redhead into her arms. Kim let out a surprised giggled then wrapped her arms around Shego's shoulders.

"Well good to know you can pick me up like this. That'll come in handy on our wedding night," Kim joked.

Shego stopped dead in her tracks and stared at her with wide eyes.

"W-wedding?!" she nearly shrieked.

"Shego, it was a joke."

"Oh. Right. Yeah. Silly me."

"Good to know what you think of the idea though," Kim replied in annoyance.

"Come on Kimmie don't be like that," Shego pleaded holding her closer. "You just caught me off guard is all."

"So you _would_ like to marry me then?"

"Eventually. Once we're both in a more stable place and, you know, it's legal."

"Since when have _you_ ever worried about the law."

"Since a certain little redhead got me back into being one of the good guys."

"But I thought you liked being the bad girl?" Kim asked with a smirk.

"Only for you Princess, only for you," Shego smirked back before bringing her head forward to give Kim a quick kiss.

She then walked them both over to the bed, gently laying Kim down before crawling over her to get to her side and giving the redhead a nice view of her butt in the process. When she finally settled in, Kim quickly rolled over onto her right side and snuggled up against her. Shego smiled happily as she wrapped one arm around Kim's waist and laid a hand on top of the one resting on her stomach.

"Night Shego," Kim said sleepily.

"'Good night Wesley. Good job today. Most likely kill you in the morning'," Shego quipped.

"What?!" Kim asked, holding herself up with one arm to stare down at Shego in surprise.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that _you_ never saw that movie!"

"'The Princess Bride'? Of course I saw it. Just surprised that you have. Or that you'd say that right now."

"Hey I can appreciate a good movie. As for the quote," she shrugged, "just seemed like the thing to say at the time."

Kim smiled and shook her head. "You know you can be really weird sometimes."

"Hey!"

"Shhh," she whispered, placing a finger over Shego's lips. "I like weird.

She then leaned down and gave her lover a light kiss before settling down for the night once again.

"Love you," she said before going to sleep.

"Love you too," Shego replied before joining her in slumber land.

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **Hey how about that? Got this chapter done a week after the last one. Guess these small fics are good for me after all. Anyway, that concludes this filler story and next I'll be doing a bunch of "Spotlight" chapters and then back to the lengthy, six chapter angst fests that are becoming the "MI" norm. Well that or "That Other Girl" can't decide yet. Either way something good is coming around the corner.

Oh and yes I know it's odd that Sheela's a lesbian and I might be putting too many of them into this universe, but there is a reason for that. I think some of you will be able to pick up on that hint from her dialogue earlier in the chapter. If not then just wait and see. Like the song says, "Trust me I've got a plan when the light go up you'll understand."

See ya around folks!


End file.
